After Winter Cup (This should happen XD)
by Alxcx
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone, Here some AkaKuro fic for you guys. After winter cup, what should happen with Akashi and Kuroko? Read and find out. Enjoy.


_Italic -thinking_

"Hello" -talking

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, Furihata will never meet Akashi, no offense but whenever I see someone pair those two together I go crazy. I don't hate Furihata, I just don't like it because Akashi is perfect with Kuroko and no one else. I apologize if you feel offended, this is just my own problem so don't let this stop you for those who like Akafuri.**

 **(A/N: Hey guys, Merry Christmas. Here something I personally want it to happen in Kuroko no Basket. You could say this is Christmas Fic from me. Anyway enjoy your holiday and Merry Christmas.)**

* * *

The Winter Cup is over and Seirin is been declare the Winter Cup Champion and the Generation of Miracle is reverted back to their old selves. The Seirin team are in the locker room getting ready to leave but Kuroko suddenly got a mail.

From: Akashi-kun

Subject: Meet me

'Kuroko, can you meet me at the nearby park. I got to tell you something.'

To: Akashi-kun

Re:Subject: Meet me

'Sure Akashi-kun, I need to tell my team first.'

"Kuroko-kun, are you ready yet." Kuroko heard his coach, Aida Riko said.

"Ano, Coach. You guys go ahead, I need to meet with Akashi-kun later." Kuroko told his coach

"Alright, but don't forget to rest when you get home." Riko a little hesitated to let Kuroko meet Akashi but let it go and Kuroko respond with a nod.

 **-With Akashi-**

Right now Akashi is feeling restless and nervous because he was about to confess to his long time love since middle school, after he reverted back to himself he made a vow himself to confess to Kuroko after the winter cup is over. And he is waiting for Kuroko at the nearby park.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko greet when he arrived at the park

"Kuroko, thank you for coming." Akashi greet back

"No problem Akashi-kun. So what it is you want to talk?" Kuroko said bluntly

"Always straightforward." Akashi chuckled. Akashi approached closer to Kuroko, the bluenette hid his bottom half face in his fluffy blue scarf to hide the faint blush that starting to form on his cheeks when Akashi suddenly pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I love you Kuroko, I've been since middle school but then the other me hurt you badly that you resign the team and make you hate basketball and I couldn't stop him. But you bring me back and I'm very grateful for it Kuroko. I love you so much, will you be mine?" Akashi confess and pulled away from the warm embrace but still stayed close with each other.

Akashi gently took Kuroko's hands and intertwined their hands together and look up only to see Kuroko face is red of embarrassment. Kuroko eyes widened as he heard Akashi's confession, before Kuroko answered he look down at their intertwined hands and smile. He look back to Akashi and said,

"I have something to tell you as well Akashi-kun." Kuroko paused for awhile before continued, "I love Akashi-kun so much too, and I want to be with Akashi-kun forever." Kuroko said with a blush forming on his cheeks again. Akashi smiled gently at Kuroko and said,

"Then can I request somethings?" Kuroko just nod and Akashi continue when he received a respond. "First of all, let's call each other first name and second can I kiss you?" The second request made Kuroko turn redder than before. Kuroko just nod unable to saying anything because he is still embarrass. When Akashi received the permission from the bluenette, he claim the other lips together and Kuroko immediately kissing back and closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck to pull them closer. Their passionate kiss continue to the point that Akashi tongue is inside Kuroko mouth thats lead to french kiss. The kiss stop when Akashi sense that Kuroko is needing air and he could feel himself also needing air. They pulled apart and both of their face is flushed but Kuroko face is more visibly than Akashi's. Kuroko smile gentle at Akashi and pulled Akashi into a hug and the latter wrapping his arms around Kuroko to hugs back.

"Spend the night at my house today Tetsuya and tomorrow we could go on a christmas date together." Akashi said

"Ok Seijuuro-kun, I like that." Kuroko respond softly

 **-Somewhere in the corner-**

You could see 5 colourful haired high school students hiding in the corner. They heard everything and only to turned their back when they see those two are kissing.

"Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are finally together." Murasakibara said while munching on his snack

"Wahhh! My Kurokocchi been stolen from me-ssu!." Kise silently yelled

"Urusai Kise or we'll get caught." Aomine slapped his hand to Kise's mouth to shut him up

"Damn! Kuroko got tainted by the devil himself." Kagami said irritated

"How do I even get drag by you guys-nanodayo." Midorima said feeling annoyed that he got involved in this.

"Anyway let's depart before we get caught by Akashi-nanodayo." Midorima says once more and they decide to quickly leave and gone home.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Midorima and Murasakibaara got a mail.

From: Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi

Subject: Good Morning and Merry Christmas!

'You guys got gut to spy on me and Tetsuya and I praise you for that but don't think that I didn't see you guys and also you guys are not getting off so easily. Enjoy your day and Merry Christmas!'

They morning suddenly didn't feel good anymore and their christmas doesn't feel merry after they read the text from Akashi and they knew whatever Akashi had planned from them scream dead

 **-On the other side-**

Akashi could feel their fear already and a chuckled escape from his lips.

"Seijuuro-kun, why are you awake?" Akashi look down when he heard a voice and see Kuroko still half asleep while talking to him. He smile gentle and ran his hand through the soft blue hair and said,

"Go back to sleep Tetsuya, it's still early." The latter dozed back to sleep after the words were said and Akashi watch silently at his cute lover and whisper a gentle 'I love you' to him and he feel that the bluenette snuggle closer to him.

 **OWARI...**

* * *

 **(A/N: That all guys, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas. Also don't forget to read my other story for those who haven't read it. The story is still in-progress so be sure to stayed tune for the update. As usual please review, thank you and sorry for grammar mistake. Enjoy your holiday, ~** **メリークリスマス！** **Merīkurisumasu!** **~ )**


End file.
